


Difference

by JustDance04



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDance04/pseuds/JustDance04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was the difference in their fates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difference

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on I Am Rebel, but the file I had for the next chapter got corrupted and I'm having trouble rewriting.  
> In the meantime, I wrote this thing because I was inspired by the Heroes Reborn premiere. It's not strictly Reborn-centric, but it's kind of meant to fit in that timeline.

What was the difference in their fates?

She never wanted to be a hero. She had a gift, yes, but she wasn't special. She found people when she wanted to know where they were. It didn't matter where or when they were. She knew where to find them. It wasn't special. Yet, for some reason, people wanted that. They wanted that power and they wanted her and they chased her for it.

Over time, she grew to hate her ability. She didn't ask for this. All she wanted was to be normal.

He always wanted to be a hero. He had a gift and he knew it made him special. He could talk to machines and control them. Making any piece of technology to bend to his will, even if it shouldn't be able to. It was special and he was proud of it. Yet, for some reason, he wasn't considered as important. After the election, nobody else cared to try to use him for their purposes, allowing him to go home and live normally again.

Over time, he grew to hate domestic life. This wasn't what he asked for. All he wanted was to help people.

Being chased all the time teaches one to run, so she did. It's second nature to her now. She runs and hides and disappears into the night in hopes that no one will find her. Completely by herself, as forming attachments is all too dangerous, she grows manipulative and creates shady ways of keeping herself alive. From New York to India and then wherever she needed to go to get away.

Coming up against roadblocks teaches one to fight, so he did. It comes naturally for him now. He stands and fights and shouts into the void in hopes that others will join him. Surrounded by others like him, as power is found in numbers, he grows strong and builds an army of the oppressed to overthrow their oppressors. From Las Vegas to New Orleans and then wherever he needed to go to form bases.

Two children, orphans, with powers. One that couldn't be normal and another that desperately tried to become anything but. A life spent on the run, fending for oneself, versus a life spent learning to fight, standing up for those who couldn't defend themselves. Staying in shadows or leading the rebellion.

The clairvoyant and the technopath.

What was the difference in their fates?

 


End file.
